fools_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceoh Onasi
:"When you're named after someone famous, people tend to expect a lot from you. I didn't fully understand that until I was seventeen." - Ceoh Onasi Carth "Ceoh" Onasi was an admiral and smuggler during the Cold War. A former Republic Navy Lieutenant, he is the son of Dasha Onasi, Ambassador for Telos IV, and Orin Korr, a retired Republic Navy Captain. He is the older brother to Master Liana Onasi and Padawan Carlii Onasi, and the cousin to Master Kylah Onasi. He is married to Rhayven Onasi, a former member of his squad, and the father of Padawan Seeha Onasi. He is named after Admiral Carth Onasi, and prefers to go by the name "Ceoh" after his initials C.O. Ceoh also served with the 421st Battalion as the Admiral of its flagship, the Resolute. Biography Early Life :"Telosians are very, very nosey individuals. No matter what my family does, people have opinions." ''-- Ceoh Onasi Ceoh was born in 3676 BBY on Telos IV. He was named after Admiral Carth Onasi, and the first son to be named after him in three generations. He would later say that given his name and birth right a lot was expected of him, but he never felt the pressure until he turned seventeen. Turning Down the Jedi :"When I turned two I was given a choice: I could stay on Telos with Mom and Dad and go to school, do normal kid-like things, or I could join the Jedi Order. Two, I know. Ridiculous. But as a kid, I thought this was normal. I didn't know that for every other family in the Republic that if their child was Force Sensitive they were taken by the Jedi. I didn't join the Jedi Order because I didn't want to. My parents were fine with the decision. But it was a huge disappointment for people I've never met who felt the need to scream and cry about it on the holonet." --Ceoh Onasi At the age of two, Jedi Masters paid Ceoh a visit, testing him to see if he was Force Sensitive enough for training. While he was, given the honored agreement between the Onasi Clan and the Jedi Order, Ceoh was asked whether he wanted to join the Order. Ceoh declined, choosing to stay with his parents on Telos. Ceoh would later reflect that his cousin and sisters, in his words, weren't so lucky. His aunt and uncle originally planned to raise his younger cousin Kylah Onasi to one day take over as the Senator for Telos IV. Ceoh witnessed her at age two using the Force to lift all the furniture in her nursery and item-by-item send it flying out of her nursery window. Representatives from the Jedi Order arrived the next day to take her for training, deeming her abilities too powerful and that she could potentially be a danger to herself and others. Ceoh saw his cousin only on holidays when she was allowed to return to Telos for visits. Republic Military :"My intentions were noble, but I should have gone into politics, or something, instead, something where my name would have been an asset."'' --Ceoh Onasi In 3657 BBY, when Ceoh turned seventeen, he enrolled in the Republic Military Academy on Coruscant. He felt that while his sisters and cousin were honoring the family legacy being Jedi, he should do something noble, as well. He planned on becoming an officer in the military. He graduated from the academy in four years, and served as an instructor. Ceoh would later say he felt that he was given preferential treatment given his blood line, that his superiors were falling over themselves to ensure he succeeded. During his time as an instructor, he met Rhayven, a cadet from Alderaan. Rhayven and Ceoh struck up a friendship, Ceoh stating that he felt she understood the pressure he was under better than anyone else. He confided in her the stress he felt, and how he didn't feel like he was succeeding based on his own merits but rather his name alone. He would say he felt she empathized with him, and that she continued to encourage him to do his best, and that if he continued to feel he was getting special treatment to talk to his superiors about it. Rhayven : "My friends would tell me that Rhayven was the only girl in the galaxy that would never fall for my lines. And they were right. Rhayven was also the only girl in the galaxy who understood me and didn't care that my family was rich, powerful, and the topic of every Telosian's conversation. Pretty sure deep down she saw that as a bonus, though." ''- Ceoh Onasi on what attracted him to Rhayven Sano. Ceoh's friendship with Rhayven turned into a romantic relationship. A year later, in 3654 BBY, Rhayven became pregnant with their child. Ceoh was able to use his preferential treatment to their advantage and saved Rhayven from being expelled from the academy on the condition that their child be given to the Jedi upon birth. When their daughter Seeha was born, Ceoh entrusted his daughter into Kylah's care. He asked that Kylah, now a Jedi Knight, look over Seeha and her training. After Seeha's birth, Ceoh and Rhayven decided to revert their relationship back to a friendship. Ceoh was impressed with Rhayven's combat abilities, her natural leader talents, and her field medic skills. During Ceoh's senior year at the academy, Darth Malgus attacked Coruscant, destroying the Jedi Temple. Ceoh, along with other seniors, were field-promoted to Lieutenant and given command of their own squads to defend the Republic homeworld. The first person Ceoh assigned to his squad was Rhayven as the squad's medic. Two years later, Ceoh was assigned to a Republic war vessel while Rhayven was assigned to a field unit. They kept in touch, but eventually lost contact. Leaving the Republic Military :"The holonet exploded, stating that while my sisters were following Master Suul's career path, I was following Admiral Onasi's. Holoreporters kept trying to contact me for interviews, Telosians were predicting that I'd one day command The Onasi, the vessel named after my ancestor. And my fellow crewmembers, they weren't in awe of my bloodline. Far from it. They all deserve medals for their passive-aggressiveness. It was a nightmare. So, I quit. Just up and left. Every general and admiral in the galaxy tried to get me to stay, but I was done with all the nonsense. "'' - Ceoh Onasi In 3648 BBY, five years after the attack on Coruscant, Ceoh left the Republic military. With funds from his inherited wealth, he purchased a small freighter and became self-employed shipping packages and giving rides to people. Eventually he began smuggling goods and making a name for himself in the Hutt Cartel. Ryll One of Ceoh's first jobs was on Nar Shaddaa. He set up a meeting with a contact for what he thought was a simple job. Halfway through the meeting, his client excused him. A silver-haired woman walked over to Ceoh, introduced herself as a friend, and explained to Ceoh he needed to leave. She told him it was a trap and to never take a job from that client. When Ceoh's contact returned, the woman waved at the contact and explained that she and her partner were going to pass on the deal. She then lead Ceoh away. When the contact threatened to kill them, the woman shot the man first. Ceoh asked the woman her name, and she said to call her Ryll. Ceoh then invited her for drinks. She passed and told him male reproductive parts didn't do anything for her. Ceoh and Ryll formed a friendship, often coming together for jobs. Ryll taught Ceoh all she knew about smuggling, including which clients to avoid and which ones always followed through. He credited Ryll for keeping him on his toes and steering him clear from dangerous contacts. Reunion In 3643 BBY, one year before the end of the Cold War, Ceoh reunited with Rhayven on Alderaan. Ceoh had arrived to meet a client, while Rhayven has arrived to visit her family. Ceoh would describe the reunion as awkward, but asked her out for a drink so they could catch up. She agreed, and they spent the evening talking about what each other hand been up to. He had been happy to hear Rhayven has joined Special Forces as a combat medic, and had been assigned to Havoc Squad, one of the best SpecForce teams. He also learned that Rhayven regretted giving Seeha to the Jedi Order, and missed her daughter terribly. She admitted to contacting the Jedi several times in hopes of seeing her daughter, but had been denied each time. Ceoh and Rhayven parted promising to keep in touch. 421st SpecForce Battalion Several weeks later, Ceoh was contacted by his sister Liana. Special Forces was putting together a strike team to go after Darth Malgus, and she had been called upon to lead the team. She requested her brother join them, that his experience in the military was needed. She offered him his own command of a squadron to, in Ceoh's words, sweeten the deal. At first Ceoh denied his sister's request, but then accepted under the condition that Rhayven be assigned, as well. Liana agreed, and said she would contact Rhayven to formally invite her. Ceoh also requested the opportunity for he and Rhayven to meet their daughter, telling her about the regret Rhayven confided in him. Liana stated that she couldn't promise anything, but would see what she could do. Admiral Onasi :"Overseeing a battalion that doesn't exist on a vessel that was never built does have its perks. For starters, my cabin is bigger than an apartment on Coruscant. Even got a king-sized bed. And my refresher has both a walk-in sanisteamer AND a sonic bath. There's even cabinet space for all of Rhayven's girly-things, which, according to her, is the best thing ever. It's the important things in life, really." - Ceoh Onasi on the perks of being an admiral Ceoh and Rhayven attended the first meeting for the 421st. It was held on Tython inside the Jedi Temple, and was run by Captain Wade Reynells and Zedd Ovredis. Before the meeting started, Major Reynells pulled Ceoh aside and offered him command of the 421st Battalion's flagship, The Resolute. Surprised, Ceoh asked why a civilian was being offered that position and not a current member of the military. Captain Reynells explained that Ceoh's sister and cousin spoke highly of his and his abilities, and that his skills and military training made him the best fit. They were also concerned that Ceoh's training was going to waste, and that this would allow Ceoh to finally have the opportunity to prove himself. Captain Reynells also assured Ceoh that the position was being offered based on his skills, not his family's name. Ceoh reluctantly accepted the position--only after learning he'd be granted the rank of Admiral. But Ceoh had also been hoping for some field work, and asked if he would be stuck on the ship the entire time. As a courtesy, Major Reynells agreed to assign Ceoh to Gambit Squadron so he could do some time in the field. He then asked to have Rhayven assigned to the same squadron as they had worked together in the past and had made a great team. Major Reynells informed Ceoh that Rhayven had already been assigned to the team as its CO. Later, Ceoh extended an invitation to Ryll to join the 421st. Ryll initially turned him down, but eventually agreed to join. Personality and Traits Relationships :"We are gathered here today to celebrate something that should have happened a long time ago." - Liana Onasi at Ceoh and Rhayven's wedding ceremony Ceoh maintained that he only had room for two women in his life: Rhayven and Seeha. Even during the few years in which Rhayven and Ceoh lost touch, Ceoh still thought of her and wondered what she was up to. He filled his down-time with trips to Tython to visit his daughter, and was proud of their strong, close relationship. When Rhayven re-entered his life, Ceoh was eager for things to go back to the way they were, but opted to take it slow. Seeha, however, wanted her parents to marry, and kept pushing her parents together. Ceoh and Rhayven eventually rekindled their relationship--much to their daughter's delight. They were married on board the Resolute, Seeha walking her mother down the aisle. Charm :Ryll: "Would you please remind your husband that I'm not into guys?" :Rhayven: "No, because then he'll just try harder." Ceoh often described himself as charming, but most people saw him as a big flirt. He couldn't stop himself from harmlessly flirting with a pretty lady, but sometimes his charm would get him into trouble. More than once he would back-peddle from a woman who took his flirting as a proposition. The only person who was never affected by Ceoh's manner was his wife Rhayven. She would usually roll her eyes at her husband, knowing that nothing she ever did or said would get him to stop. She was never jealous at him for winking at women because she was secure in their relationship. Rhayven also found this part of Ceoh's personality to be charming, and one of the things that attracted her to him. Family Legacy :"Imagine meeting a random person on the street who knew more about you and your family than you did. Imagine going to a library and seeing novels about your family written by authors who had merely studied you from a distance. Imagine reading about a university professor who received his doctorate by writing a dissertation on your ancestor's actions and how they shaped the modern-day galaxy." ''- Ceoh Onasi on his family's legacy Ceoh was never able to fully deal with his family's legacy and its importance in the Republic. He accredited his family's popularity to that of holostars, finding it unsettling that people he had never met knew more about his family than he did. Unlike his sisters, cousin, and daughter, Ceoh did not have the hereditary red hair. Instead his was brown like Admiral Onasi's. He did, however, share the hereditary dark blue eyes. As a joke Life Day present, Carlii presented her brother with a replica of Admiral Onasi's orange flight jacket. She told him that as long as he was named after the Admiral he might as well look like him. Ceoh, however, liked the look of the jacket and found it both comfortable and oddly fashionable. He began wearing it on a regular basis, much to Carlii's dismay. She found the jacket to be hideous. Big Brother When in the field, Ceoh made it a point to look after the younger members of the 421st Battalion like a big brother, especially his daughter Seeha, his youngest sister Carlii, Wade and Ka'lee Reynells's daughter McKenzie, and Kelin Vicor's younger sister Thelissa. Most of the members appreciated his caring, but others (like McKenzie) found it annoying, especially since they were more than capable of handling themselves--sometimes more capable than Ceoh was of taking care of himself. Despite this, Ceoh continued to look after the girls as if they were his own sisters, making sure no harm came to them. Powers and Abilities SWTOR Class and Spec Ceoh is a Gunslinger speced in the Sharpshooter Tree. His weapons of choice are two Balmorran Hand Cannon Aureks. He dual-wields both blaster pistols, a skill that he shares with Admiral Onasi. Dual-wielding blaster pistols is very difficult skill to learn with aiming being the primary problem. Yet Ceoh is able to aim and fire both weapons without much problem. Liana suspected that her brother subconsciously was using the Force to help him both aim and balance the weapons as technically Ceoh was as strong in the Force as her, Carlii, and Seeha. But she never told her brother her suspicions for fear he'd start paying attention to what it was he was doing. Family *Dasha Onasi - Mother *Orin Korr - Father *Liana Onasi - Sister *Carlii Onasi - Sister *Kylah Onasi - Cousin *Rhayven Onasi - Wife *Seeha Onasi - Daughter Character Inspired By Ceoh is named after Carth Onasi from ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. His personality is inspired by Commander Riker from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Category:Republic Characters Category:Onasi Family Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy